


Diary

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Ночь перед Хэллоуином всегда таит в себе много тайн и загадок. Что же она преподнесла Люси и остальным членам Хвоста Феи?





	Diary

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №282 фанфикшен

Глава I  
" Фуууух! Наконец-то я дома, — пробормотала Люси и обессилено упала на кровать. — Кто ж знал, что миссия окажется такой изнуряющей?«.  
Едва девушка соприкоснулась с постелью, как всё её тело обмякло, практически растворившись в обители сновидений. Она сладко потянулась, зевнула и, наслаждаясь долгожданным отдыхом, закрыла глаза, забыв обо всех заботах и проблемах, тревогах и переживаниях. Прошло всего лишь пару секунд, но этого времени хватило, чтобы разум отделился от оболочки и оказался во власти Морфея. Об этих объятиях барышня мечтала весь день, но судьба была явно не на её стороне, безжалостно разорвав цепи грёз громким стуком в дверь. От неожиданности волшебница подскочила на кровати и недоумевающим видом осмотрела комнату. За окном давно уже не было видна солнца, и вся спальня была залита лунным светом. На часах около двух ночи, и это говорило о том, что мисс провалилась в сон не много немало на три часа.   
«Может мне показалось, всё же... — В дверь ещё раз постучали, но на этот раз более настойчиво. — Ну и кто же это ко мне припёрся в такой поздний час?, — раздраженно рассуждала хозяйка квартиры, включая свет в комнате. — Если это Нацу, то...»  
Мысли юной особы снова были прерваны очередным ударом по дереву. Третий раз значительно отличался от первых двух. Кто-то неугомонно продолжал ломиться в квартиру, не переставая капать бедняжке на нервы.  
— Да ты мне сейчас дверь выбьёшь, дурень, — закричала Люси, настежь распахнув несчастную деревяшку с ручкой. Однако на улице не было ни души. Собравшись уже закрывать дверь, её взгляд упал на стоящую возле лестницы коробку, аккуратно перевязанную бантиком. Светловолосая особа ещё раз оглянулась вокруг, но бульвар по-прежнему оставался безлюдным. Не смотря на всю необычность происходящего, коробку она всё же занесла в дом.   
В считанные секунды упаковка подарка была яростно разорвана, и волшебница уже сосредоточенно изучала содержимое посылки. Предметом её внимания оказалась кожаная, приятная на ощупь чёрная книга, с позолоченными уголками. Вдоль корешка и рамки переплёта были начертаны неизвестные письмена янтарного цвета, а в центре обложки красовалось небольшое углубление в виде замочной скважины. После нескольких неудачных попыток открыть книгу, девушка заметила, что весь книжный блок был запаян железными вставками.   
«Наверное, в посылке должен быть ключ», — с энтузиазмом подумала Люси, заглядывая в почтовую коробку, но кроме загадочного письма в нём ничего не лежало. — Странно, ни отправитель, ни получатель неуказан«.   
Содержание письма особо не радовало. В записке не было ни информации об адресате, ни инструкции по открыванию книги — в общем счёте ничего полезного, однако лист не был полностью пустым. На белоснежной бумаге была написана лишь одна фраза: «Happy Halloween». Прочитанное предложение повергло волшебницу в шок. Она мгновенно соскочила со стула и подбежала к календарю.   
-Чёрт, — выругалась блондинка,- сегодня же Хэллоуин!  
Спустя пять минут, вся комната была погребена под тонной женской одежды. Куда бы ты ни взглянул, повсюду расстилался океан футболок, топов, платьев и нижнего белья. Источником всего этого добра являлся шкаф, из которого ежесекундно вылетала новая партия тряпок.   
«Дурацкая миссия! Дурацкий Хэллоуин! Дурацкая вечеринка! Вот в чём мне на неё идти? В прошлогоднем костюме ведьмы? Ну, уж нет!».   
Поиск не завершился успехом. Обессиленная и расстроенная Люси села обратно за стол, и погрузилась в раздумья.  
«Может быть, я завтра успею зайти в магазин? Хотя, навряд ли там что-то осталось. — От досады она взъерошила и без того лохматые волосы и перевела взгляд на книгу, мирно лежавшую перед ней. — А тебя надо Леви отнести. Она-то знает, что с тобой...» — Неожиданно несколько алых капелек упало на переплёт, попав прямо в замочную скважину. Не понимая, откуда могла взяться кровь, девушка посмотрела в зеркало. Её лицо было бледное, под глазами красовались большие синяки, а из носа сочилась небольшая, буро-красная струйка. Юная особа поднялась со стула и уже хотела отправиться в ванную, как вдруг её ноги подкосились, в голову ударила острая боль, а в глазах начало темнеть. Блондинка медленно, облокачиваясь о стену, дошла до кровати и, обессиливши, упала на неё.   
Глава II  
\---  
«Ты наша с Лейлой гордость. Желаю, чтобы ты шла путем, который сама выбрала. Хотел бы я вновь тебя увидеть. Люси... я всегда... буду любить тебя»  
\---  
«Ты моя подруга! Я не могу жертвовать кем-то ради спасения других! Должен быть другой способ! Я так легко не сдамся!»  
\---  
— Неееет!  
От своего же громкого крика, Люси проснулась вся в поту. Её руки дрожали, а на лице виднелись многократные, засохшие от слёз следы, из-за которых кожа сильно стянулась. Немного отойдя от душераздирающего сна, девушка направилась в ванную комнату, что бы привести себя в порядок.   
«Синяки пропали, — заметила волшебница. — Наверно это просто было последствием от переутомления. Хотя жаль, что они исчезли, так бы не пришлось париться на счёт костюма. Я была бы вылитым зомби».  
После всех приготовлений для выхода в свет, светловолосая девушка отправилась в магазин за костюмом, не забыв прихватить с собой таинственную книгу.   
«Йю-ху. Сегодня точно мой день. Не ожидала, что приобрету эксклюзивный костюм леопарда всего за полцены. Хотя надо отдать должное той рыжеволосой, она была достойным соперником в борьбе за наряд».   
С гордо поднятой головой, победительница продолжила свой путь, но вскоре её настроение упало. Город пустовал. По пути в гильдию Люси повстречала около шести человек, и это явление очень беспокоило её, ведь обычно в праздничные дни улицы Магнолии переполнены толпами людей, а сегодня город казался необитаемым. Ко всему прочему краски сгущал ещё тот не маловажный факт, что в столице пребывала, пробирающая до дрожи, тишина. Ни разговоры людей, ни шум повозок, ни пение птиц — ничего не достигало ушей заклинательницы.   
Хартфилия остановилась возле высокого здания, украшением которого являлся большой деревянный знак, носящий имя гильдии: «Хвост Феи». Кареглазая блондинка поправила причёску и со счастливой улыбкой открыла двери. Но оказавшись в здании, лицо вошедшей изменилось, приобретя более печальный вид. Вокруг не было никого, кроме Миры, усердно копошившейся за прилавком.  
«И здесь пусто. Да куда все подевались?», — соображала Люси, подходя к барной стойке.  
— Утречка, — обратилась она к Миражанне. — А где все?  
— Ты? — лицо девушки было сердитым, явно выражающее недовольство. — Вон отсюда!!, — резко выкрикнула она.  
— Ты чего?, — застопорившись, спросила Люси. — Это же я.   
Собеседница церемониться не стала и, перепрыгнув через стол, со всего размаху вмазала заклинательнице так, что та вылетела из гильдии, пробороздив несколько километров по асфальту. Пострадавшая ещё не успела очухаться от произошедшего, как над ней навис грозный лик дьяволицы, приготовившейся ударить кулаком. Ещё ни разу Хартфилии не приходилось видеть в глазах товарища столько гнева, злости и печали.  
— Третий раз повторять не буду. Уходи!!!, — рявкнула Мираджейн, обратив в щепки бетонное покрытие террасы и маленькое красное сердечко, до этого аккуратно украшавшее ушки блондинки.   
Тяжело дыша, Люси кое-как поднялась на ноги. Всё её тело было покрыто ушибами и мелкими порезами, некоторые из которых чуть-чуть кровоточили.  
— За что?, — еле слышно проговорила раненная. Она подняла глаза на отдаляющуюся фигуру Миры и уже было хотела что-то крикнуть, но огромный ком в горле не позволил словам достигнуть своей цели.   
Будучи изгнанной из гильдии, светловолосая особа поплелась вдоль дороги, не веря в происходящее. Её душа превратилась в скопище чувств — страха, растерянности, печали и злости. «Чч-то происходит?, — обдумывала девушка, теряясь в догадках. — Я.., я не понимаю».   
На горизонте начал виднеться небольшое здание, рядом с которым стоял указатель в виде кошачьей головы. «Нацу», — мимолётно мелькнуло в мыслях девушки. Сама того не подозревая, Люси дошла до дома Саламандра. Спустя ещё несколько минут, возле дома показались две еле заметные фигуры. Нельзя передать словами, насколько счастливой ощутила себя Хартфилия в данный момент. Её сердцебиение участилась, а на лице вновь засеяла улыбка. Подбежав поближе, она поняла, что возле домика стояли Грей с Джувией.  
— Хэй, ребята, — радостно крикнула Люси, приветливо махав рукой. — Я так рада вас видеть. Вы не знаете, что с Мирой? Она сегодня очень странно себе вела.  
— Думаешь это смешно?, — угрюмо огрызнулся Грэй. — Издеваешься над нами?  
— Что? Нет. Я.., я..., я лишь хочу узнать.... Да о чём ты вообще?  
Волшебница пристально всматривалась в лица друзей, пытаясь добиться от них ответов на вопросы, которые то и дело, что увеличивались в количестве. Но ни ответов, никаких либо других объяснений о происходящем она не получила.   
— Ха, о чём это я говорю?, — наигранно усмехнулся Фуллбастер. — Наверное, о смерти друга, — остервенело рявкнул он, шагнув навстречу заклинательнице.  
— Не надо, — суетливо промолвила Дождия, схватив за руку любимого.   
— Смерти друга?, — чуть слышно повторила светловолосая особа, не до конца понимая смысл произнесённого. Она пристально всмотрелась в монумент, располагавшийся позади ледяного волшебника, и в эту же секунду у неё в душе что-то оборвалось. За товарищами, под облетевшим деревом, стояла плита, усеянная опавшими, давно засохшими листьями дуба, на которой большими буквами было выгравировано: «В память о Нацу Драгниле». Девушка сделала небольшой шаг к надгробию, но её остановил Грей, резко схватив за горло и приподняв над землёй.   
— Я не позволю убийце и шагу сделать к этой могиле, — прошипел маг, сжав пальце на горле у волшебницы.  
— У.. убийце?, — задыхаясь, выговорила Люси.  
— Грей-сама, пожалуйста, успокойтесь, — умоляюще, простонала Джувия, прильнув к мускулистому телу волшебника. — Давайте уйдём. Она не достойна смерти, не от вашей руки.  
Парень разжал руку, и Люси с грохотом упала на землю. Она была жива, и в тоже время что-то живое умерло внутри неё. Лицо девушки стало каменным и не выражало каких-либо эмоций, а померкшие глаза несвоевольно выделяли потоки слёз, не перестающие литься по её щекам.  
— Постойте, — проговорила она, немного приподнявшись с земли, — что вы несёте. Нацу... Как вы..., как вы вообще могли о таком подумать?  
— Да оставь ты уже нас в покое!, — не выдержав, закричала синеволосая девушка, ударив заклинательницу сильным напором воды, который оттолкнул её на небольшое расстояние. — Мы уходим. Грей-сама!  
— Постойте! Вы ошибаетесь!, — кричала Хартфилия, всхлипывая после каждого слова. — Этого... Этого не может быть...  
— ПЕРЕВООРУЖЕНИЕ!  
Блондинка ещё не оправилась от водяного луча Джувии, как вдруг всё её тело парализовала острая, жгучая боль, пронзившая каждый сантиметр её тела. Приподняв голову, чтобы рассмотреть противника, волшебница увидела приближающуюся фигуру рыцаря, облачённого в розовые доспехи. Он вытащил из воды, разлитой Дождией, длинный посох с двумя копьями, между которых промелькивал электрический ток и заменил его двумя идентичными мечами, оформленными в розовом цвете и украшенными парой крыльев.   
— Я надеюсь, ты покончишь с этим, — невнятно пробормотал Грей.  
— Можешь не сомневаться, — без колебаний ответила Титания, кинув в заклинательницу парные мечи.  
Увидев приближение смерти, Люси попыталась увернуться от клинков, но один из них всё же сильно ранил девушку в ногу.  
— ПЕРЕВООРУЖЕНИЕ! Чернокрылый Доспех!  
Облачившись в броню чёрного цвета, с парой крыльев на спине, Эрза сильно оттолкнулась от земли, с целью зарезать соперницу двумя чёрно-фиолетовыми секирами. Но на пути у цели, откуда не возьмись, появился бык, заблокировав удар огромным топором.  
— Люси, ты в порядке?, — обеспокоенно спросил телец, но ответа не последовало.  
— Эльза постой, — корчась от боли, выговорила раненая. — Это какая-то ошибка. Тут явно что-то не так, ведь Нацу не мог умереть. Это, это же Нацу!  
— Я не желаю слушать твоих оправданий. ПЕРЕВООРУЖЕНИЕ! Доспех Чистилища!  
Рыцарьша размахнулась огромной булавой с шипами и со всей силой ударила ей по звёздному духу, который, не выдержав удара, растворился в воздухе.   
— Эрза! Пожалуйста, остановись. Выслушай меня!, — пыталась достучаться до противника Люси, но всё было безуспешно. И красноволосая девушка снова повторила устрашающую фразу — «ПЕРЕВООРУЖЕНИЕ! Доспех Утренней Звезды!».   
После облачения, она взмыла в воздух, соединила вместе две сабли и выпустила энергетический взрыв в Хартфилию.   
Наступила тишина. Всё поле битвы было затянуто сплошным сгустком пыли, медленно растворяющимся в воздухе. Титания медленно опустилась на землю, и пристально уставилась в точку выстрела.   
— «Спасибо часики» — говорит она.  
— Чёрт. Значит ещё жива, — недовольно цыкнул оруженосец, приготовившись к бою.   
Когда пелена грязи рассеялась, Эрза увидела посреди поля заклинательницу, облачённую в наряд звёздных духов. В каждой руке волшебница держала по одному мечу, в некотором роде напоминающие ножницы.  
«Это всё не правда, — рассуждала Люси. — Этого просто не может быть. Нацу не мог погибнуть, тем более от моих рук. Да и мои друзья никогда бы не отвернулись от меня».  
— Кто ты?, — грозно выкрикнула волшебница.  
— Похоже, ты уже совсем из ума вышла. Пора заканчивать. — Доспех Эльзы снова сменился другим. Теперь броня была полностью сделана из серебряного металла и имела четыре больших металлических крыла, которые украшали спину волшебницы. — Меч троицы!  
Ещё бы чуть-чуть и заклинание Титании достигло бы своей цели, разрезав пополам заклинательницу духов. Но благодаря парным мечам-ножницам, Люси смогла отразить удар.  
— «Белого Ягнёнка откройтесь Врата! Овен!» Шерстяная бомба!  
В эту же секунды на поле битвы появилась девушка, с розовыми волосами и парой витых рогов на голове, которая мгновенно образовала огромную кучу шерсти вокруг противника.   
— Ты что, думаешь меня шерстью задавить?, — огрызнулась рыцарьша. — «Танцуй, Мой Меч».  
Волшебница образовала круг мечей, быстро круживших вокруг неё, тем самым рассеяв шерстяную бомбу.   
— У этой атаки было другое назначение, — с усмешкой ответила блондинка. — «Небесного Жала откройтесь Врата! Скорпион!». Песчаное разрушение!  
На поле боя появился темнокожий мужчина с хвостом, напоминающую пушку, из которой выстрелило большое количество песка в форме мощного торнадо, ударившее прямо по направлению противника.   
— Слабовато, — съязвила алаволосая, с лёгкостью уклонившись от атаки. — И даже твой отвлекающий маневр не смог тебе помочь.  
Эрза молниеносно взлетела в воздух, вызвала устрашающее количество мечей и запустила их в Люси.  
Avalatya hwarma  
«Что за знакомый голос? Мне показалось?, — немного отвлекшись, подумала Люси. — Стоп, не время отвлекаться, надо сконцентрироваться на битве».  
Благодаря шерстяной стене Овна, обладательница ключей не получила дополнительных ранений от атаки противника, а наоборот, приобрела время, для осуществления следующего заклинания.  
— Одеяние звёздных духов! Форма тельца!   
Волшебница ударила по земле кнутом, вызвав большой разрыв, в надежде хоть немного ранить противника. Ведь в отличие от Титании, магия Хартфилии была уже на исходе, кроме того с глубокой раной в ноге и другими тяжёлыми увечьями девушка долго не протянет.   
Tyel lasse  
«Опять этот голос», — мелькнуло в голове светловолосой волшебницы.  
— Это конец!, — заорала Алая Эльза. — ПЕРЕВООРУЖЕНИЕ! Доспех Накагами! Звёздный луч!  
Вся местность озарилась ярким, ослепительным светом, в ушах запищало, и, наверное, это действительно конец.   
Murme  
Глава III  
Люси резко подскочила на кровати и ошарашенным взглядом осмотрелась вокруг. Она находилась в своей квартире, ярко освещённой солнечным светом, пробивающимся через окно.   
— Не вставай! Ты и так потеряла много крови, — сердито крикнула Венди, пытаясь уложить волшебницу обратно в кровать.  
Хартфилия перевела взгляд на девочку с темно-синими волосами, сидящую возле её повреждённой ноги и пытающуюся перевязать бинтами её рану.   
— Где я?, — недоверчиво спросила Люси.  
— Ты дома. Теперь всё хорошо.  
— Этот голос. — Заклинательница обернулась. На стуле возле кровати сидела молодая девушка, одетая в оранжевое платье с белым большим бантом впереди. В руках она держала чёрную книгу, с большим углублением в виде замочной скважины. — Это была ты! Ведь ты?, — схватившись за руку подруги, бормотала блондинка.  
Леви ничего не ответила. Она лишь улыбнулась и молча, кивнула в ответ на вопрос.   
— Опа, Люська проснулась, — обрадовавшись, выкрикнул Нацу, выходя из соседней комнаты.- Ну, всё, хана тем, кто тебя так изувечил, — уже с серьезным лицом произнёс Саламандр, разминая кулаки.  
— Точно, уж ты этим смельчакам лица приукрасишь, — одобрительно подхватил Хэппи.  
Люси пристально уставилась на Драгнила. Было видно, как она попыталась что-то сказать, но вместо этого, закрыла лицо руками, пытаясь скрыть слёзы, не перестающие литься из глаз.   
— Нацу, Венди, выйдите, пожалуйста, из комнаты, — с серьезным лицом попросила Леви. — Мне нужно с ней поговорить.   
— Что?, — завозмущался Драгнил.  
— Нацу-сан, пойдёмте. Вы потом сможете с ней поговорить, — проговорила Марвелл, выталкивая друга из комнаты.   
Когда дверь затворилась, настала полная тишина. Некоторое время никто из находящихся в комнате не нарушал её. Но спустя несколько минут МакГарден заговорила:  
— Эта книга, которую ты сегодня получила в подарок, на самом деле является дневником или, как ещё говорят, хранилищем душ, одного из демонов Хэллоуина. — После недолгого молчания она продолжила. — Он питается мучениями, страданиями своих жертв, перенося их разум в такое место, где все их самые сокровенные страхи осуществляются. Иными словами, погружает жертву в так называемый сон. Только вот всё, что происходит с телом во сне, отражается и на реальном теле человека. Этим он завершает свою трапезу, убивая «сосуд» и перенося его душу в этот дневник для коллекции.  
Снова наступила тишина. Леви пристально смотрела в одну точку, не поднимая взгляда на раненую.  
— Откуда ты всё это..., — начала, было, Люси, но её перебила собеседница.  
— Мне жаль, — громко выкрикнула сидящая на стуле девушка, сдерживая слёзы. — Я не знаю, что там с тобой произошло, но судя по твоему телу... — Она замолчала, быстро соскочила со стула и вылетела из комнаты, сказав напоследок «Прости».  
— Подожди, Леви!, — пытаясь остановить подругу, крикнула Люси, но было поздно.  
Глава IV  
— Веское Слово: Свет!  
В мгновение ока возле волшебницы появилась надпись, освещающая небольшую территорию возле девушки. МакГарден долгое время бродила по тёмным проходам среди высоких книжных шкафов, пока не остановилась возле одного из них. Она достала из сумки чёрную книгу, посвёркивающую золотыми буквами на корешке, и аккуратно поставила её на полку.   
— Ещёёё, — неожиданно раздался чей-то хриплый, еле слышный шепот, пробирающий до муражек.  
— С тебя хватит, — резко огрызнулась Леви. — Ты и так не на ту напал, тем самым нарушив правила договора.  
— Вкуууснаааяяя, — раздался в ответ чей-то голос, растягивая каждую гласную букву.  
Ничего на это не ответив, девушка быстро покинула подвал, не обращая внимания на последующие возгласы незнакомца, и намертво заперла за собой железную дверь.


End file.
